Quite Married
by PleasedAsPunch
Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit a planet called New Mumbai.  Things move quickly.  Minds are made up.  Just a bit of fun.


**A/N: Just a bit of fun. **

**I don't own Doctor Who!**

Quite Married

Rose looked down at the ring on her finger. It was a very shiny silver band, simple and very tasteful. She couldn't believe how it had gotten there. How less than twenty-four hours ago she'd been having her morning cup of tea wearing an oversized t-shirt and a nest of hair, while the Doctor talked at length—rambled, really—about the planet he'd just landed them on, New Mumbai.

But back to that later.

Now they were in a completely different situation. One that, should somebody catch them, would be very compromising indeed. But she wasn't complaining. Oh, no. That was the last thing she was doing.

The Doctor pressed her up against the wall, the firm weight of his body pinning her to the hard coral inside the TARDIS. His nose nuzzled her neck, planting kisses under her jaw and behind her ear.

His hand reached around her dress, pulling at the lacing that tied it to her body. He pushed the massive garment downwards while letting his fingers skirt her ribcage in a way that made her shiver against him, her body insisting on closeness. He moaned at the feel of her need, a need that he thoroughly reciprocated.

Her hands were clawing at his back, attempting draw him closer. Impossibly closer.

He growled, making her gasp as she dragged her fingers through his hair, which made him growl even more. She felt him against her as their hipbones grinded together.

The Doctor, bringing his hands under her bum and shifting her leg so that it wrapped around his hip, nuzzled her ear once again.

He dropped his voice to a low, husky register and whispered, "Mine."

But more on that later.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure why exactly he'd settled on New Mumbai. It was nice enough, and thoroughly extraordinary. It was warm and friendly and had no record of corrupt governments or insane scientists. He supposed he picked it because it was a nice, safe planet where he could just be with Rose and have fun, to take a break from running.<p>

Not that he didn't enjoy running. He loved it. Especially with her. But they'd done a lot of running lately. She deserved a break. They both did.

New Mumbai was a planet in a large system called Eurasia. In 2500, Earth had seriously increased colonization of empty planets. New Mumbai was the result of a party of 1,000 people in 2555 and it had since over the last 200 years blossomed into a planet rich with traditions from Earth and new traditions of the colonists.

It was true that most citizens of New Mumbai were from the Earth nation called India, but there were humans of all cultures and countries, proving to be one of the most peaceful planets in the system.

The Doctor had landed them in an alleyway on the edge of a bazaar. In fact, he was quite pleased with himself, the TARDIS having landed with minimal turbulence.

"Ready to see New Mumbai, Rose?" he said, taking her hand in his. It had become a very natural action. They might be standing about in 21st century London, ordering chips, the Doctor rambling about this planet or another, holding hands, neither of them conscious of whose hand had sought whose.

Rose smiled and nodded and they pushed open the TARDIS door, the sun and noise of the busy market spilling over them. She smiled even wider.

"Oh, I do love this," she said to him. He loved it when she smiled, loved it when he approved of the things he did. He loved it when he knew that she approved of him, which was strange, because before he met her, he hadn't really given a damn as to what people thought of him.

And there was also the fact that she approved of him even though he'd destroyed his own people. That never ceased to amaze him, but he wasn't complaining. Definitely not complaining.

She had a way of making him feel calm, an extraordinary feat consider the state she'd found him in. And when he thought about her—which was really every moment, because when they weren't together in the same room, he mostly thought about how she would return to that room—he felt a sensation that he hadn't felt in a very long time, if he ever had really felt it before. But he couldn't tell her, because then she might go away, and he'd much rather have her with him in whatever capacity she wanted than have her gone.

Anyway.

New Mumbai was an explosion of urban life. It had enormous sky scrapers, villages, and markets all tucked into one another. No sooner would you walk by an enormous glass building would you see a group of kids playing ball in the street.

The Doctor and Rose walked around the bazaar admiring the wares of various vendors. There was everything from food to trinkets to spare parts to books. The Doctor got distracted by a particularly fine volume of some work of Dickens, and while the Doctor inspected his find, Rose walked over to a fountain where an older woman had a small stand with a sign that said, "Henna".

"You do henna?" Rose asked, surprised. She'd heard of it before and was surprised that henna remained in the 28th century.

"That is what the sign says," replied the woman a bit testily. "It is an ancient tradition from Earth. I take it you are off-planet, or else you would know the importance of henna."

"Um, yes. I am off-planet." _That was an understatement_, she thought. "I've heard about it before. Could you tell me about it?"

"The henna plant has been used by our ancestors since ancient times to embellish the body with temporary but intricate designs on the skin. It is a tradition for brides to have their hands decorated before their weddings, enhancing their beauty. It is one of New Mumbai's most sacred traditions."

The woman held out her own hand, showing her and example of her work.

"Oh, it's absolutely beautiful."

The woman shook her sleeve so it draped again over her arm. "And you, dear, are you a blushing bride-to-be?"

"I—wha—" Rose stuttered.

"That man over there," the woman said sagely, nodding at the Doctor, "I saw you two walking together. You seem like a very happy couple. I would be honored if you let me decorate your hands. You are a true beauty. My work will make you even more beautiful."

"I—" Rose didn't know what to say. This woman thought she was with the Doctor. Like _with_ the Doctor. Not that he hadn't ever let her thoughts wander to that possibility, but it was, of course, completely untrue.

"I will offer you half price…"

Perhaps it wasn't fair to take advantage of the woman's offer, especially since her promise was based on the presumption that she was marrying the Doctor, but he didn't have to know that, and she didn't need to know that they weren't actually a couple. She clearly did beautiful work.

"Yes, we are." Rose didn't exactly feel proud of the lie she was telling, but those thoughts left her mind the moment the woman set to work on her hands. It was extremely relaxing, the woman working both quickly and with deft hands.

It was when she had moved from working on her right hand to working on her left hand when Rose heard footsteps behind her.

"Ah, Rose! There you are!" It was the Doctor, of course, grinning widely with his hand buried deep in his coat pockets.

"Didn't get the book?" Rose asked, attempting to delay the question that she knew was coming so she could come up with a lie that would suit both parties, the Doctor and the woman.

"Nope. Turns out it was a fake. Excellent reproduction, though. I almost thought it was real until I licked page thirty-six. Didn't taste like the 19th century at all! Definitely a product of the 23rd century when all of those forgeries of classic literature started making their way into museums, fooling even the most meticulous curators!"

"Right, well, I'm about ready to move on." The woman looked up and cocked an eyebrow. She was only halfway finished with her hand.

"What are you doing, anyway?" asked the Doctor, who leaned in close to her hand and inhaled deeply, and then, of course, licked it. Rose gulped. If he only knew how that made her feel.

The Doctor had been watching Rose the entire time she was at the henna stand. Watched her smile, watched her converse so easily. She was a natural at this lifestyle. He wished so much that he could share it with her forever. Of course, she had a tragically short lifespan…

But maybe _now_ was all that mattered. Maybe he should tell her how he felt and let her decide. It would indeed be nothing short of a miracle of she loved him back. But if he could convince her…or just confess. He was the Doctor, a risk-taker, the Oncoming Storm. He could handle telling Rose Tyler that he loved her. Surely he could, what was she compared to a Time Lord?

_Only the most important thing to him in the universe_, he chastised himself. His reason for living. The Bad Wolf. The woman who opened the TARDIS to get back to him. The woman he sacrificed his 9th self for to save. He wouldn't do that for just anyone. He knew that when he did it and he knew that now. Maybe he would tell her soon just how much he loved her.

"Oh, henna!" he exclaimed, rejoining the conversation from his reverie. "Love the smell of that stuff. It's very beautiful, if I don't say so myself."

The woman looked up from her work. "Yes, I am decorating your beloved's hands for your wedding. You are such a happy looking couple. I am happy to do it."

_Well_, thought Rose, _cat's out of the bag_.

Rose gave him a significant look, one that said, "Play along, idiot." She hoped he got the message. Maybe not the part about him being an idiot, but the general idea that he should not start gabbing on about how they were not, in fact, engaged to be married, or anywhere close to that…situation.

"Oh! Yes! Our wedding!" _Well, this was convenient…also terrifying. _ "The wedding, the wedding, the wedding, the wedding, the wedding. Yes yes. Oh, yes…couldn't have caught at a better time. I've only just asked her, you see."

Rose's jaw dropped.

The woman looked at him eagerly. Clearly she was a sucker for love stories.

"Tell me of your proposal!"

Without so much as a pause, the Doctor began talking.

"Well, you see," he said, looking sort of bashful, "I've actually been in love with her from the very beginning when we first met. That was a couple of years ago. We've been travelling together, seeing the stars, having adventures."

"A young couple in love. You don't see that enough these days. I am glad of your happiness. You know," she said, pausing her work. "New Mumbai is such a beautiful place. It would be quite a lovely setting for the wedding of a couple like you."

"It would, wouldn't it!" said the Doctor, beaming. "Rose, wouldn't this be a lovely place to get married?"

_Great, now he was punishing her for that stupid lie she told. How was he going to get them out of this mess, especially when he seemed to be tangling their situation even more with each word he said?_

What was really unfair is how much she wished it were true, even though she new better than to think it. Here was the Doctor, crushing her secret dreams while being completely unaware of the fact.

"Right," she responded, looking dejected. "Wonderful place for a wedding."

"Perhaps that's just the thing, then!" said the woman, finishing the design on Rose's hand. Rose handed her some money when the Doctor came up and took her hand.

"Careful! The paste has to stay on for a while. It will crack and fall off eventually once it is dry."

In a moment that departed from his formerly exuberant demeanor, he pulled Rose aside in a quiet alley and looked her straight in the eye.

"What's going on, Rose? Why does she think we're about to get married? Honestly, you might have told me so I could go and get my clean trainers." _Right, make it light, make it funny_.

Rose had started to respond until she heard the final part of his speech.

"Well, she was telling me about henna and she showed me some of her work and then she said that she'd only charge me half price if you and I were engaged or something…and I just didn't really deny it."

The Doctor deflated slightly.

"Oh, right."

"Well what did you think? That I spin tales to strangers about our romance and whatnot when you aren't around? I might be able to think quickly, but I'm not a pathological liar. Plus, everybody would just end up disappointed."

The last thing she didn't mean to say, but she didn't realize it until she'd already said it.

"You'd be disappointed?" he said, perking up. He moved in closer to her, settling them back further into the shadows of the alley. "About what?" His voice was almost purring.

"I…I dunno. That…well, there's me, right? I'm from London and let's face it, I'm really young, especially compared to you…sorry, but it's true. And then there's you and you're all tall and dark and you travel through time and when you look at me I feel like you're really listening and you care about what I'm saying—"

"I do care what you're saying. I always care what you're saying. I care about what you say more than anyone else."

"But that's just it, though. I don't understand why."

"Because, Rose, I—"

The woman who had painted Rose's hands reeled around the corner with a look of excitement on her face.

"Ah, the young couple! If you come here, I can show you some lovely fabric. My brother makes the most wonderful cloth. If you would like, he will make you a lovely dress for your wedding. Perhaps he could even offer you a discount!"

Rose looked up at the Doctor, wondering how they were going to play this. Did they play along? Treat it as another adventure? Or did they decline politely and make their way back to the TARDIS.

"I think she sees us as an excellent business opportunity, fixing us up will all the bells and whistles of a wedding," Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"Maybe," he whispered under his breath, hovering next to her ear so she could feel his breath, giving her a very pleasant chill. "But maybe we should just…go with it?"

"Please give us a moment," the Doctor called over to the woman. She nodded and exited the alleyway.

"What do you mean 'go with it'? Are you suggesting we get married?"

"You're so against the idea?"

"Yes! I mean…no! I mean…I didn't really prepare myself mentally this morning for you to…propose to me. That sounds weird."

"Is that what I'm doing?" the Doctor responding, a bemused look on his face.

"Are you a moron? You've just suggested that we go ahead and let this woman plan our wedding!"

"I suppose I have. Well, I think we should do it. Unless you don't want to."

Rose gave the Doctor a long hard stare.

"Are you mocking me? Are you mocking humanity or something?"

"What? No!"

"You know why humans get married, right? Because they love each other? Not because they've stumbled upon a fun planet and a reckless plan…alright, maybe that's why some people get married. But that's not why I would."

"Well, no, I wouldn't expect you to."

"You wouldn't? I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Oh, he was so close to saying it. Right there, on one of their adventures. Alone in a relatively quite alley, where it was just them together. He could tell her. He could tell her that he loved her, and that he always had, that he wasn't kidding around back there. That he didn't want to get married just because he was trying to humor the locals or because he was messing with her. It would make things easier, that was for sure. Everyone thought they were a couple anyway. So what if it was actually true? He could introduce her as his wife instead of his companion/best friend/human tagalong.

And he loved her, but he suspected that she didn't have any idea.

"What I'm trying to say, Rose, is that," he bent down to her ear and whispered so quietly that she barely heard the words, "is that, really, very much…I love you."

Maybe he wasn't expecting it. Maybe he was still trying to catch up with the words he just said, but he did not expect it when she reacted by taking hold of his lapels and pulling him to her, snogging him so profoundly that then they finally broke apart he was, for the first time in his life, dizzy and breathless.

"Well you could have just said so," she said, smiling as they leaned their foreheads against each other.

"Thought I just did."

This time he kissed her, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear and rubbing her nose with his own before kissing her tenderly. After a moment, his tongue brushed her lower lip and she opened her mouth, letting him explore its recesses and tasting that taste that was just oh so Rose Tyler.

"I have to ask," she said, a moment after breaking for air. "Why now? I'm thrilled…but I thought that was something that you'd never actually say, even if you felt it."

He dropped his hands from her head to her hands, holding both of them in his own.

"Every day I'm close to saying it, Rose. It was just today, and you were so smiley and you'd already convinced someone who you didn't even know that we were getting married, and you did it of your own volition…you weren't even trying to lie us out of prison or anything. And you're just…you're so beautiful. I mean, you completely light up, always. Except for maybe in the mornings after you've just gotten up, but then you're beautiful in a sleepy kind of way which is just as amazing. And I was watching you from across the bazaar and I just thought that my life would be so much better if you also let me kiss you from time to time."

She stepped closer to him, putting her head on his chest as he continued to speak.

"I just thought, unfairly, too, I suppose, that one day you might go away. One day you might want to go back to Earth and get married to a human man and have babies and live in a house with a mortgage and whatnot. And it makes me really, horribly sad to think about it."

"I told you that I'm staying with you forever."

"I know."

"So you thought the best way to go about this was an impromptu marriage proposal?" she said, giggling into his chest.

"Well…maybe I could have planned it all better. There wasn't really a plan though. Sort of just went for it."

"Isn't that what we always do?"

"Too, right, Rose Tyler."

"Doctor?"

"Mmm?" He was still holding her tightly to him.

"I'm not going to wake up in a moment and this will all have been a dream?"

"Nope. 100% real, this is."

"Good," she paused. "Because I think you should know that I love you too. I always have."

"Excellent." She giggled again before tilting her head up and kissing him gently.

"So we're getting married?"

"Well, I hardly think we should deprive the good people of New Mumbai of a Rose/Doctor style celebration."

"Of course," she replied. "That would be completely wrong of us. We had better get married, you and I."

* * *

><p>Sometimes the universe does funny things. Sometimes it makes people meet in a shop basement, makes people run, makes people want to hold hands all the time just because it feels good.<p>

Sometimes it makes them want more, and in the moment when they think they deserve it the least, sometimes the universe conspires to make them happy.

The Doctor retrieved his clean trainers from the TARDIS where they were buried in the bowels of the wardrobe while Rose followed the woman, whose named turned out to be Pritha, to have a dress made. She was to have it made and fitted during that afternoon, and by some futuristic miracle, it would be ready by the night, where Pritha had arranged for them to get married on the beach.

Apparently this was not the first wedding she had ever organized; it was just the first one she'd organized in an afternoon.

So when Rose walked down a sort of sandy makeshift aisle in a brilliant red dress and a massive jasmine blossom pinned into her hair, the Doctor also wondered for a minute if he had simply dozed off for a moment while tinkering with the TARDIS, and that he would wake up and everything would be normal again.

But when she finally approached him, standing in his pinstripes as usual (she wouldn't have it any other way), and they held hands (this time not running, which was just as well), he knew that it was without a doubt very real.

And when she smiled at him that megawatt smile that made his knees weak (not that he was going around advertising the fact, considering Time Lords' knees did not go weak) when he slipped a small silver band onto her finger that he might have had deep in his coat pockets for a very long time and never bothered to take out (just in case), he knew everything was perfect.

And when he told her that he loved her and that he would love her forever and when she told him the same, he thought maybe that this was exactly how things were supposed to turn out. He could be a destroyer of worlds and still loved and accepted and forgiven by his perfect pink and yellow human named Rose Tyler.

And that when it was announced that they were quite married, he realized that he'd had his most successful adventure yet, what with Rose being his wife now and everything. Pretty impressive for a rude, non-ginger to accomplish in the span of a day.

Anyway.

They'd partied for a while. Thanked Pritha and her family and network of miracle workers, surrounded by the surreal reality of what they'd just accomplished.

"So, I guess you might say we're on our honeymoon."

"That's a place, you know. Honeymoon. That's where all the bees have gone. They aren't inexplicably vanishing from Earth, they've just gone back to their home planet."

Rose chortled with laughter.

"Where shall we go on our honeymoon? Please not Honeymoon. I don't really like bees."

"We could start by going back to the TARDIS. We have the singular advantage of having the entirety of time and space as possible destinations."

"Mmm. Yes, TARDIS first, I think. Perhaps we should find out the places you can take me behind closed doors before we go venturing elsewhere. There are a few choice things I was wondering about."

His eyebrows leapt to his hairline and he promptly swept her up into his arms and ran as fast as he could manage back to the TARDIS, where he of course carried her across the threshold, even if she was the one who had to fumble for the key she was still wearing around her neck.

"Mine," he growled into her ear as he swung her around from the coral walls, her dress successfully removed. He was hoping they made it to his bedroom. He thought they might have to settle for whatever flat surface was the most readily available and take care of business.

Somehow, though, they found their way to the Doctor's bedroom, which he could safely say was now their bedroom.

Turns out he took her to a lot of places that night, none of which were planets, space stations, or other dimensions.

**A/N: Please review! I'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
